sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Harp Psithyros
]] Overview Harp is 25 year old a Pokémobian, Ice-type Whismur who lives in the tundra-region of Sendai. As a mutated, chaos Mobian, he is not able to evolve, and is slightly shorter than most normal people (standing at around 3'7"). Like most whismurs, he has big, floppy ears and cross shaped pupils, but the dimensional rift edited his DNA to give him a pale, ice-colored and partially gray body, navy blue eyes, and caused him to grow fur. As an inhabitant of the tundra, he wears thick a thick, white colored coat, muted brown pants, a light-khaki tactical vest, grey boots, and white gloves. He wears an eye-patch over the left side of his eye due to a childhood burn injury from being attacked by a feral typhlosion as a kid. There's nothing hugely wrong with his face, he just finds the scar to be unappealing. In battle, he may also don a crudely crafted, robotic gauntlet imbued with powerful, sonic speakers, allowing him to fight with sound. Personality Harp would describe himself as a very "internal" person. His mind is constantly analyzing and mulling over things and people in front of him, whether it appears that he is thinking hard or not. He presents himself in public as someone who is mild, collected, and contemplative, but many times, the image he attempts to keep is shattered from his temper. Harp has the problem of assuming that people look down on him or think he's an idiot for various different reasons including his height, appearance, mutated status, or even his eye patch. Thus, he is easily offended and lacks little patience for condescending individuals. He is rarely inclined to take help from others in dealing with his problems, as he sees needing help as a sign of weakness. His main pet peeve is being asked the same question more than once in a conversation, and he especially hates it when people follow his response with "are you sure?" Despite saying "yes", in a pestered tone, this is not always the case. Harp struggles with the fear of failure, and while such fear is a powerful motivator, He can become obsessive or not think rationally when dealing with a futile scenario. At his best, however, he is a very driven and independent critical thinker who would love nothing more than to succeed in life and improve the livelihood of himself, his friends, and his family. History Before the dimensional rift and the flood of chaos into the land of Sendai, Harp was the child of two electric gemstone miners. His father was a shift leader of the workers who explored and extracted from the caves while his mother worked in the office, negotiating sales and boosting profit for the company. Cat's Eye of Energy was an invaluable resource to anyone that lived outside of the city, as it made for a cheap and easy to maintain as long as there were sufficient gems. The dimensional rift 7 years ago ruined the majority of Cat's Eye though, and mutated nearly half of the workers and businessmen who worked at this company. The company had to close and restructure in favor to other resources, which put the miners out of a job. To add insult to injury, the fear and panic caused by this mass mutation led to the rise of the Chistosa faction, which usurped most of Sendai and enacted a policy of relocation when it came to dealing with the mutated citizens While his mother and father were spared from the sweeping epidemic, Harp wasn't and began to show signs of mutation. Many feared that these changed people were now unclean and contagious, prompting them to segregate all of them, Harp included, to the more remote regions. As an ice type, Harp was sent to the tundras. Harp certainly misses his family back home, but he's suspicious of the Khaozemli's message of taking over and forced reintroduction. Despite it only being a feeling, Harp would much rather find a way to cure or treat these mutations before returning back home. He doubts that the Chistosa would be welcoming, even if there was a treatment though, thus he aligns himself with Khaozemli in the event that there was no possibility to ever return home. Fighting Style and Weaponry Fighting Style Harp's mutations all but removed most of the natural power and potential that came from his Whismur DNA, but he has made up for it by arming himself with medium-ranged weaponry. His fluffy fur and heavy clothing allows him to take a bit of a beating, thus he can utilize a melee weapon, his whip, with great success. While his heat-whip is a powerful offensive tool on it's own, the rest of his abilities are centered around de-buffing, crowd controlling, and curing status effects, making him a good team player and guardian for more fragile allies. Harp does have a few glaring weaknesses, however. All of his damaging moves are fire-based, meaning that it may be ineffective against water, rock, or ground type opponents. His ice type and "Fluffy" ability also effectively gives him a four-times weakness to fire attacks himself, so while he can take a few physical hits before going down, heat and fire based attacks are his kryptonite. Weapons Volchatka Volchatka is a 6 foot long, metallic whip that contains a battery that can charge and heat up the cord. There are certain "sweet spots" on the whip that are hotter than others, meaning that one lash may be powerful or weaker than the last depending on Harp's positioning. There is also a button at the bottom of the handle that concentrates all of the heat at the end of the whip, allowing him to spin it above his head and launch a ring of fire at an enemy. Sonic Glove v2 The Sonic Glove is a right-handed gauntlet equipped with high-powered speakers and electrical circuity, With this, he can either produce earsplitting noise to harm and lower the defenses of a foe or play pleasant frequencies that help and heal allies. To prevent friendly fire or healing enemies, Harp must hold out his hand in the direction of his target. If he points his palm or a fist laterally at an enemy, they will be struck with a metallic, sonic blast while if he holds his arm up to the sky, healing frequencies will emanate in a small pulse around him. Pokémon Details Attributes * Type: Ice * Ability: Fluffy-Harp's fur is so thick that it halves any sort of physical damage he receives. However, it doubles the effectiveness of fire against him. Physical fire attacks (like a fire punch) deal regular damage, however. * Nature: Adamant Moveset: * 'Fire Lash '- Harp brandishes his heat whip and strikes an opponent, dealing damage and lowering their physical defenses. * 'Heal Bell '- Harp's gauntlet can be used to emit healing frequencies, allowing him to cure the status ailments (fire, sleep, freeze,paralysis, and burn) of him or his allies. He cannot use this if he is asleep, however. * 'Metal Sound '- Harp launches a loud burst of sonic energy at a foe, causing them to lose focus and lower their guard. They will be more susceptible to special (non-physical attacks) from this. * 'Fire Spin '- Harp presses a button on his whip to focus all of the heat-energy to the tip of whip, spinning it over his head to eventually launch a ring of fire at an enemy. This can entrap them for a period of time, dealing minor fire-damage until the ring fades. Statistics Category:Non-Sonic Content/Crossovers